swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Baron of Wishful Drinking
Mission 1: Legion Scare *''Conquer ten provinces in fifteen turns.'' *Baron Wolfgang vs HeChaos The neferious HeChaos, a tyrant in control of a legion of madmen, has until recently kept his mischief confined to his own lands in Swords and Sandals. The latest, however, is that his army is on the move and actively trying to recruit forces to the Legion of H. heChaos was in fact, a child friend of yours until you stole a girl from him, as one does. As such, you cannot let him succeed in any wicked plot he might launch. Put down your tankard, go visit Free State lands, kiss babies and obtain support for your cause before he does. Your laid back approach to garnering support from the realms means the Legion of H has grown in strength and the very stability of the Kingdom has been greatly compromised. Indeed, Baron Wolfgang, you are a poor leader. With a swiftness and determination, you gather support from several key provinces in the realm. Discouraged, HeChaos retreats to his fortress at Eddengarth with many fewer recruits than he had hoped for. You celebrate with a big night out in Braxis port district. Mission 2 : Malcontents on the Move Defeat HeChaos and his campaign army in battle. Loyal kingdom spies have reported Legion forces marching out of Eddengarth in large numbers. Several villages in the surrounding area have burnt to the ground and HeChaos seems to moving northward into allied. Meet his army head on and defeat him. New Heavy Infantry Troops are now available to use ! Defeated in battle by the Legion, you are taken prisoner and thrown in an Eddgengarth dungeon to rot. The madman HeChaos refuses to hold you for ransom, only saying enigmatically that he has other plans for you. Whatever those plans are, the Free States are in peril and you are powerless to do anything about it. Again HeChaos has been routed. You have done serious damage to the strenght of the Legion, and although HeChaos escaped, it will be some time before he threatens the Free States again. You celebrate by knocking down the local Templar Church and erecting a tavern. Mission 3 : The Puzzle of Spheracles Raise 500 gold pieces in 18 turns The wars against HeChaos have bled the Free States treasury nearly dry, and you quickly realise your men are both underskilled and in need of a tutor. The great Spheracles, master of puzzles and beloved of the gods, has offered his services to your men for the paltry sum of only 500. The catch, however, is that if you cannot provides the gold within sixteen turns, he will offer is services to someone else… like, for instance, HeChaos. Whatever it takes, wether you have to conquer all the realm or dig up every relic in Brandor, you must get that gold to Spheracles. Although you raise a large amount of gold, it is not enough for the petulant Spheracles, who sends you on your way with a gentle nudge of his Column of Puzzle Sorting. You spend the rest of the gold drinking at a tavern and lamenting your failure. The jovial colossus Spheracles is delighted when you bring the gold to his Temple of Coloured Spheres in Ettania. He will fight for you against the wicked HeChaos. He also insists you stick around for a game of 3 in a row. You are bored to tears, but still manage to beat him a few times. Mission 4 : Mark Of A Dead Emperor Send Spheracles to fight Arglaxx’s campaign army. You must win in under ten turns. Your old comrade and now High Marshall of the Templar Church, Sir Belgrave ride into Braxis one evening with dires news. Citizens from his land have reported the dead rising from the grave, some wearing ancient gladiatorial armour with the mark of the dead Emperor Antares. The two of you ride to Phaetor, where your suspicions are confirmed by King Lionel. He tells you that when last Arglaxx was in his prison, he revealed that he had made contact with Emperor Antares, but refused to say where or how. You must send Spheracles to rack down Arglaxx and capture hima gain to learn more. Watch out for the Legion of H, who are still furious after you routed them in battle recently. Spheracles proved as successful a colossus as he did a puzzle master. In other words, he is a hopeless failure and cannot be relied upon for anything. You drink yourself into oblivion in the arms of a buxom wench. Although he was expensive, Spheracles proves extremly good at his job. He routs Arglaxx on the field an hauls him to Drakondier for questioning by the Templar Church. Under torture, he reveals your worst fears. Antares has risen from the grave, and although he will not say why or how it has come about, Arglaxx does let slip that HeChaos and the Legion have something to do with it ! Mission 5 : The Defence of Braxis Defeat HeChaos and his campaign army within 15 turns. Braxis must not fall. Whilst Spheracles tracked down Arglaxx and defeated the Prime Ape, HeChaos has been quietly recruiting to the Legion once again. Spies report a vast army marches from Eddengarth, its purpose singleminded : to destroy Braxis. Worse still, your colossus Spheracles has disappeared, unreliable as always. HeChaos leads a horde of archers, Praetorians on giant elephants and crazed fanatics. Not one to forget a grudge, he wishes your head on a plate. Your home stronghold of Braxis must not fall ! With the fall of Braxis, HeChaos has claimed his vengeance. As he storms the city, he makes sure you are amongst the first captured. You are dragged off to Eddengarth to serve in his Legion. For whatever reason, HeChaos has failed. Put it down to poor planning, poor generalship or most likely just the trademark incompetence of the Legion of H, at any rate Braxis has survived. Amidst the broken siege engines and dead bodies, you find a journal detailling Legion battle plans. Upon opening, you are startled to find sketches of the great Collesseum at Eldor Hath, and great burial chambers underneath. You look at further sketches, in which hordes of skeletons pour from the collesseum and into the night. Category:Chapters